Second Chances
by Bohemian Punk Chic
Summary: Finally Finished! Don't be sad though, I should be posting the sequel soon. It's called Over Thin Ice.
1. The Crinkled Pages

Chapter One  
  
As I sat on my bed and flipped through the crinkled pages of my freshman years book I couldn't help but think of how my life would be if I hadn't spent that time with my three best friends. More importantly, what would my life have been like if I hadn't met him.  
  
He always knew what to say to make me feel better. He never sugar coated anything, well, except that time he said my song on the answering machine was sweet, that was a flat out lie. When I was about to back out of the student president campaign he told me he believed in me and that I could do whatever I set my mind to.  
  
We went through a lot that year. I helped break him out of his loner shell and in return he helped me deal with my stage fright, an action that would send our friendship to the ultimate test. When I kissed him I knew it wasn't a mistake, but I couldn't say that. I was scared about what would happen if people knew. If he knew.  
  
Eventually what happened got out and I lost a friend. He lost a girlfriend. I was sorry for him but...not as sorry as I should have been. Obviously not because what did we wind up doing again? You got it. We kissed. It took awhile for my other two best friends to trust me again. It took even longer for me to learn to trust myself.  
  
To this day I still haven't regained full trust in my emotions. I don't know if I ever will. All I know is that it's been two long years since the day I lost trust, which was the last day I talked to him. After we shared that kiss he became more confused than ever and went back to his loner status. He decided to take a break from RFR. That break has lasted to this day.  
  
It's now junior year for me here at Roscoe High. When I started this year I made a promise to myself. I would talk to him. I would tell him how I feel. If he rejects me than that's fine. As long as he knows. As long as Travis knows that I love him. And maybe, just maybe, I could get a second chance. 


	2. Butterflies in the Stomach

Chapter Two  
  
I knew today was the day. I was finally going to tell Travis how I felt. I even got so far as to write him a very detailed note telling him about my feelings. The note quickly found it's way to the trash. I knew that if I was going to do this I was going to have to do this the right way. I would have to tell him face to face how I felt.  
  
As I sat on the stair way I pondered what I was about to do. I just kept telling myself that it was now or never. After a few minutes of this I regained my confidence. And then I saw him heading my way. Bye-bye confidence and hello doubt. Luckily he hadn't noticed me so I quickly stood up and ran in the direction of my next class. The only problem was that my next class didn't start for twenty minutes and it was with Travis. I had no doubt that this was where he was headed so I ran into the nearest bathroom.  
  
As I splashed the water on my face I let the cold sensation run throughout my body for a moment. As I looked into the mirror I didn't like what I saw. I saw a coward. Here I was running away from the guy I spent most of freshman year with. But the fact was, we're not the same people we were back then. Back then I had no attachment what so ever to Travis Strong, but now...I can't stop thinking about him.  
  
"Get a grip." I told myself. "It's just Travis. He's the nicest guy on earth. What chance do you have with him if you can't even tell him one simple thing?"  
  
"This is not one simple thing!" My reflection argued back. "This is telling the guy of my dreams that I love him! This could be a set up for major rejection!" As I fought with my subconscious I noticed that both had good points. If I couldn't tell Travis this one thing I had no future with him. But this was a major set up for rejection. Decisions decisions.  
  
I took in a deep breath and regained my confidence. I pushed open the girls bathroom door only to wind up being face to face with him. I let out a squeak and felt very stupid. Why couldn't I just talk to him? This was really starting to get on my nerves.  
  
"Hi Travis." I took a deep breath and tried to straighten my posture. With one look into his deep, mysterious gray eyes my legs had turned to noodles. Once again I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what I was about to do. It was now or never and I was not going to let this chance pass. 


	3. That Fainting Feeling

Chapter Three  
  
"Hi Lily." His voice rung in my ears. It had been so long since I had heard him say my name. I felt like fainting but I knew what I had to do.  
  
"Travis, can we talk?" I eagerly anticipated what he would say. I prayed that he would say yes and not make up some lame excuse to leave.  
  
"Sure I guess." BINGO! Oh, great. Now I actually have to do it. I have to tell him how I feel. This wasn't going to be easy. I mentally kicked myself for not practicing what I was going to say.  
  
"Well you see, I, um... oh man." This was not going the way I wanted. Come on, I can do this. "Travis, I know we haven't really talked in a long time but I was hoping we could talk. I mean really talk."  
  
"I'm not so sure." What? Travis you can't do this to me. Don't let this moment slip.  
  
"Travis, you've had long enough to think about what happened. I don't see how you could need this much time. Within the first minute after the kiss I knew how I felt." I paused and took in a slow intake of air. This was it. "That's what I want to tell you." I looked up at Travis to make sure he was listening.  
  
"Go on." Those two words were all it took for my full confidence to come back.  
  
"Travis, once our lips met for the second time-I knew it wasn't a mistake. I wanted to believe that but...I just couldn't. Saying it was a mistake-was a mistake in it's self. Because I lost my one chance at happiness. I don't want to lose that again. Travis, my feelings for you...they're so strong that I can't even fully understand them. All I understand-is that I have a second chance at happiness. And I don't want to let this chance slip through my fingers. Again." I regained my breath and attempted to read the expression on his face. After all these years I should have known better though. No one, and I mean no one, could read Travis.  
  
"Travis, say something." As I uttered these three words I had a sudden flashback of freshman year. I had said the same thing to him after the kiss. I prayed this wouldn't wind up the same way.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Travis sounded just as confused as he had after their first kiss. I was just praying that this time wouldn't end up like the last. I don't think I could deal with that.  
  
Just as I was about to give up and walk away I saw a slight movement from him. He licked his dry lips and opened his mouth to say something. This was it. This was either going to be the best moment of my life or the worst. 


	4. Who We're Meant To Be

Chapter Four  
  
My mind raced as I thought of what he would say. Within five seconds I thought of a million outcomes to what he would say. My pulse rang loudly in my ears as I eagerly anticipated what he was about to utter. Finally the moment came and in that moment my heart stopped as I listened to what he would say.  
  
"Lily, don't go. Please, don't go." I stopped and waited for him to continue. "Lily, I want to like you-really I do but..."  
  
"But what?" I tried to mask the pain in my voice but it still got out. One thing I could stop was the flood of tears rushing to my eyes. And I did stop them.  
  
"I don't know what. It's just..." As Travis paused I got a good look at his face and something dawned on me. For the first time since I had met Travis, I could read his expression. He was sad. His eyes were even glassier than normal so I could tell he also had tears welling up. And his lips were in a tight line.  
  
I motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Look what happened with Audrey and I. I don't want that to happen to us." I took Travis by the shoulders and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Travis, that won't happen to us. Because-I'm not Audrey. I'll never be like Audrey. You know why? Because unlike Audrey, I know that my feelings for you won't vanish. And I know...I know that your feelings wont either." Travis diverted his gaze for a moment but it quickly returned.  
  
"I just don't know if I can trust my emotions. Do you understand that?" I let out a chuckle but quickly stopped as I saw that he was looking at my strangely.  
  
"I'm sorry for laughing but...I know exactly how you feel." I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. "I can't trust all of my emotions either. I don't think I ever will. But I know that this I can trust."  
  
I leaned back and looked at him with tears slowly dripping down my face. "I love you more than...anything. And, if-if you don't feel the same, I-I understand. But, what happened between us wasn't a mistake. Right before we kissed for the second time you said that this wasn't who we are, and this wasn't who we were meant to be. I questioned for the longest time if that was true, and, I finally came up with an answer. It is who were are, and...it is who we're meant to be." 


	5. Did That Just Happen

Chapter Five  
  
"Lily..." The way he whispered my name, it sent shivers up my spine. It was as if he wanted only me to hear what he was saying. Like I was the only person in the world that mattered. The way he said my name made me feel like I was on top of the world. And I loved that feeling.  
  
"Yes Travis?" I looked at him and saw something I didn't like. It was doubt. It was confusion. It was all the thing's I had hoped had vanished. I looked at him questioningly. I finally mustered up enough courage to speak. "You don't feel the same way, do you? I don't believe it! Here I am pouring my heart out to you and you don't feel the same way! I am so stupid! I should have known!" I realized that I was talking more to myself than I was to him but I didn't care. I paced back in fourth in front of him until I felt a pair of strong hands grip my shoulders.  
  
"Lily, it's not that. It's just...I need some time to think. Please. For the past two years I've been trying to get my mind off of this. I can't just start up again exactly were we left off." I felt like he had kicked me in the stomach. I thought I was going to throw up. But I understood where he was coming from so I simply nodded. I took a few deep breaths to calm down my stomach. "Are you alright Lily?"  
  
"Yah, I'm fine. But while you're thinking about it I also want you to think about this." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. The instant his lips met mine I felt a familiar rush that I hadn't felt since we last kissed. His hands cupped my face as he pulled me deeper into the kiss. My mind turned to mush and I had to lean on Travis just so I could stand. I was so happy because for the first time we could kiss without anyone getting upset over it.  
  
As we pulled away I felt a cold gust of wind gush over me and couldn't help but feel empty and numb. I looked up at him and saw a look of complete and utter shock on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. His face was pink from lack of air. I slightly jumped when his eyes quickly darted to me.  
  
"That was...did we just...I-I give you my answer tonight...Mickey's, eight o'clock. Is that okay with you?" I waited a moment before I answered. I was replaying what had just happened over and over in my mind. I couldn't believe that I had just done that. I broke out of my trance and looked up at him.  
  
"Uh, eight o'clock. Sure, I'll be there." As Travis walked away I checked my watch. Six hours, ten minutes and counting. This was going to be a very eventful day. Yup, yes it would. 


	6. The Rose Locket

Chapter Six  
  
I glanced up at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. I silently told myself to calm down. Travis wasn't supposed to be here for another five minutes. I looked around the nearly empty disc store. This place was normally packed on Friday so it was quite unusual that only nine people were here. I quickly forgot about it as I saw Travis enter with something in his hand. He looked great. He was wearing a white button down shirt that was open to expose the black T-shirt underneath. He was also wearing a pair of dark denim jeans that were paired with his trademark Converse. I stood up and embraced him before we sat down.  
  
"So, what do you have in your hand?" My eyes lit up as he pulled out an aqua box with a lime green bow tied around it. I was surprised because aqua was my favorite color and lime green was his. I eyed it suspiciously. "What's this for?"  
  
"A very smart girl once said that if you want to be romantic it couldn't hurt to get a small gift." My eyes widened as I picked up the box. I undid the ribbon and lifted the lid. My breath caught in my throat. Lying in the box was a gold locket but it was unlike most lockets. Instead of being shaped like a heart it was in the shape of a rose. The gold was painted so that the rose was a soft pink with white tips.  
  
"Travis..." He leaned over the table and opened it. On one side was a photo of me during my political in pink campaign. I looked ridiculous with that pink in my hair. As I looked at the other side I felt my breath get caught in my throat for the second time. Right there was a photo of he and I during the process of making my first hit single. I was leaning over my guitar smiling at him and he was sitting behind me in the control booth smiling back.  
  
"I remembered that you once told me that your father had given you a locket just like this when you were seven but you had lost it. Well, I searched everywhere and bought this for you. I thought I would add my little twist to it and put our pictures in. Do you like it?" I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face. I leaned over the table and pressed my lips to his.  
  
"Travis, how could you remember that? I told you such a long time ago." I was so surprised that he could remember something so personal to me.  
  
"I remembered how upset you were so I promised myself that I would find you a new one. I remember everything you say Lily." I looked up at him and smiled as I saw the blush on his cheeks. As I stood up I grabbed his hand and led him outside. 


	7. Eerie Feelings in the Park

Chapter Seven  
  
"Where are we going?" I shrugged. I didn't really know where I was headed. I was letting my feet lead me. I looked up and saw that we had arrived at the park. I looked at him and saw him look over to me. A smile played across our lips. We untangled our fingers and raced to the swing set. I arrived first and pumped my fists in the air.  
  
"Take that Mr. Strong." He laughed and swept me up in his arms. I was surprised at how easily he lifted me. I let out a giggle.  
  
"Don't get so full of yourself Miss. Randall." I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Or what? Will Buddha sit on me or something?"  
  
"No. I'll do this." Travis picked me up and set me over his shoulder. I playfully pounded his back.  
  
"Set me down! Travis!!!" He laughed and continued walking. I was getting used to staring at the ground when he suddenly stopped. He lifted me up and set me down on a blanket that was lying in the grass. I focused on the sight in front of me and heard a gasp come from my mouth. I was sitting on a picnic blanket that Travis had set up. There was a basket filled with food and a lit candle. But the most breath taking sight was the lake that we were overlooking. We were on a hill so you could see the entire lake. The moonlight glimmered off of the water and the sight looked unreal. For a second I thought I was dreaming. My mouth hung open in shock as I turned to look at him. I tried to speak but nothing would come out.  
  
"I thought you might like it here." I glanced back at the water and then to him again.  
  
"How did you find this place?"  
  
"It's not to far from the park. I come up here to meditate and sometimes I watch people walk in the park. This is where I saw you for the first time. I had just arrived in Roscoe and didn't feel like unpacking so I wandered around the park looking for a place to clear my head. I came up here and began to meditate. That's when I heard this voice coming from the swings. I had never heard anything so beautiful. I turned around and that's when I saw this gorgeous girl wearing a pink tank top and cargo pants. She had her eyes closed as she swung back and forth, her pigtail braids swinging with her, as if dancing to the hypnotic voice coming out of her beautiful lips." I felt my body heat rise to my face. I remembered that day. I could remember seeing a boy staring at me from atop the hill but I hadn't said anything.  
  
"I saw you. You looked really cute. I just decided to ignore you and kept on singing. Then when I saw you at school I thought you looked familiar but I didn't know. I can't believe that was you." I grabbed his hand and looked into his deep gray eyes. I slowly leaned over and could feel his breath on my face. Our lips were about to touch when I abruptly pulled away. Something seemed very wrong, and it had nothing to do with Travis and I. Someone was watching us. 


	8. Green Faces and Black Beanies

Chapter Eight  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" I placed my hand over his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. I grabbed his hand and we both stood up.  
  
"Someone is watching us." We crept behind one of the large oak trees and waited for the person to move. Then I heard it, someone shifted in the bushed. We walked up from behind and could see two pairs of shoes sticking out from the bushes. One pair of Adiddas and one pair of Etnies. I immediately knew whom they belonged to and by the look on Travis's face, he knew too.  
  
"Ray! Robbie! What are you two doing?" Both boys' heads shot up at once and would up clanking together. Both let out a groan. Travis and I let out a laugh. The boys looked like complete idiots. Their faces were painted green to match the trees and both were wearing black beanies. Well, Robbie had stuffed as much hair as he could into his beanie.  
  
"Hi Lily." Ray stood up along with Robbie and looked down at his feet. He twiddled his thumbs as a nervous act.  
  
"Ray, Robbie, I can't believe you two." I was feeling mixed emotions. I was mad because they had ruined my date but I couldn't stop laughing at how silly they looked.  
  
"Lily, how did they find out about our date?" I looked over at Travis and felt my lips curl into a sheepish grin.  
  
"I kind of told them during RFR. You're not mad are you? I never thought these two knuckleheads would actually follow us." I gave Travis my famous puppy dog eyes and slightly pouted. Travis took a deep sigh and smiled letting me know it had worked.  
  
"No I'm not mad. Just next time don't tell them." Travis turned his attention to Robbie and Ray. "As for you two, I was this close to kissing her and you had to ruin it. You're never going to live this down." Travis let out a slight chuckle and started chasing Ray around the tree. I let out a laugh and turned to Robbie.  
  
"So who's idea was this?"  
  
"I'll admit it, it was mine. I always hoped you and Travis would get together. I could tell that Travis really loved you." I smiled and gave Robbie a friendly hug.  
  
"Thanks Robbie. Now, let's see if we can separate those two." I ran after Travis and Robbie went for Ray. I tackled Travis to the ground and we fell to the floor laughing. 


	9. Keeping Secrets

Chapter Nine  
  
"I'm glad we're all friends again." I looked at Ray and smiled. Things had been difficult when Travis and I had gone through our whole kissing dilemma but now that Ray was seeing Audrey things just seemed to be getting better.  
  
"I'm glad we're friends too. I can't believe we went two years without talking."  
  
"I agree, Robbie." I shifted my gaze to Travis. "So Trav, you gonna come back to RFR?" Travis put on a fake look as if contemplating what he should say. I socked him in the arm as he let out a chuckle.  
  
"As long as I'm wanted there, I'll come back. I just know how much every listener misses their Smog." I smiled. It was true, people didn't really miss Smog but she sure did and she knew it would make the show ten times better.  
  
"I know I sure have missed you." I smiled as Travis gave my hand a tight squeeze. I looked over to Robbie and saw that he had a strange look on his face. That's when something dawned on me. "Robbie, I feel horrible. Here I am snuggling with Travis and Ray is with Audrey and you don't have anyone." A sour expression came to his face.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me. It's bad enough that Kim broke up with me. But...never mind. I shouldn't be so selfish. Just because I'm upset that doesn't mean you two have to stop being happy." I gave Robbie one of my best smiles. This had been eating at him for weeks and I was scared that someday he was gonna crack.  
  
"Why did you two break up?" I looked over to Travis and mentally kicked myself. Travis hadn't heard about the breakup.  
  
"She's been going through a lot of drama at her house so in the midst of it she broke up with me. It happened about two weeks ago." As I saw Robbie's eyes mist over I stood up and sat down next to him. I have his had a reassuring squeeze and wiped away his tears.  
  
"It's okay Robbie. This will all blow over and Kim will eventually come back." I saw Robbie's eyes darken just before he turned his had away from me. Something was wrong. Robbie was keeping something from me. 


	10. I'm So Sorry For Her

Chapter Ten  
  
"Robbie, Robbie what's going on?" I tried to make him face me but he refused. I knew something was wrong and I didn't like it.  
  
"Come on Robbie, you can tell us anything, you know that." I nodded in agreement with Ray. I placed my hand on Robbie's shoulder and could feel him shaking. Finally he broke down and confessed everything.  
  
"Things aren't going to just blow over, Lily. Something's wrong with Kim." Robbie's voice started to break and I knew something serious was happening with Kim.  
  
"What's wrong Robbie? Please tell me?" Robbie's face suddenly jerked to face me and I saw the tears running down his face.  
  
"She's sick! Really sick. She's got...cancer of the blood." The blood drained out of my face and my eyes bulged. My head was spinning. I had never liked Kim but even I felt horrible for her. She meant the world to Robbie and now he might lose her.  
  
"So she broke up with you because of that?" I looked at him and saw him nod. "Robbie, she may not want to around but you still have to be with her. Even if it's just as a friend. She really needs someone to be with her. I should know. When my mom was sick she didn't want anyone with her but we always stayed by her side. Right until the day she...well, you know the ending of this sad story." I felt tears come to my eyes. I hadn't talked about my mother is years. The last person I had talked to her about was...Travis.  
  
"You're right. I'm gonna go see her tomorrow. I can't stand not being with her, and you're right, she really needs people with her right now. Um, if you guys don't mind I'm gonna head home. See ya." Robbie stood up and brushed his pants off. Then he left with a wave. Ray left soon after. Apparently he had to call Audrey, so Travis and I were alone once again.  
  
"Where were we?" I let out a giggle but it was soon muffled as my lips met Travis's. Things are going great for me. I really hope this lasts. 


	11. Smog's Back And It Feels Great!

Chapter Eleven  
  
"Listeners, as you all know today is a very special day. I Shady Lane would like to once again welcome back our very own DJ Smog. After two years of absence he is back to fill us with...uh, Buddhist saying and I couldn't be happier." I chuckled as Travis threw my pink ball at Ray who was laughing hysterically. The show was almost over and they were getting back into our old routine.  
  
"Actually I have cut down on the Buddha sayings. I have something else to focus on." I blushed as Travis flashed a warm smile at me. "I just have one word of advice that Pronto should take to heart. 'It's best to go through life keeping your mouth shut and let everyone assume you're an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it.'" Robbie burst out laughing which caused me to laugh. I also smiled. This was the first time in weeks that Robbie looked truly happy. Robbie had a long conversation with Kim earlier that day and by the end of it they were kissing in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, shut up! I'm no idiot. Isn't that right. Yah, I'm no idiot." I cracked up as Ray started talking to his little orange pony. Travis threw on a song to indicate the end of the show and grabbed the pony from Ray. "Give that back Travis." Travis ran around the warehouse with Ray right on his tail. As Ray grasped Travis's arm Trav threw the pony to me. I caught it with one hand and ran out of the warehouse. I looked back and saw Ray run out of the warehouse and trip over his own feet. I laughed even more as he tumbled to the floor.  
  
My eyes followed Travis as he hopped over Ray and ran towards me. He grabbed my hands and pulled around the corner so we were behind the huge building behind the station. He continued to look in my eyes as he took the toy from my hands and threw it back into the open.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Travis didn't answer my question. He simply cupped my face in his hands and gently pressed his soft warm lips to mine. I could smell his cologne. It made shivers run up my spine. I had missed that scent. It was so...Travis. Then again, I should like the scent; after all, I bought it. After a few moment of pure enjoyment we broke apart. Not because we wanted to but because Robbie and Ray were gawking at us. I swatted them away but they refused to leave. Travis and I finally gave up on trying to be alone and we all decided to walk to Mickey's.  
  
"So, did you hear about the Fifties dance this Friday?" I stared at Ray in shock. I had completely forgotten. There was no way I could find a dress in time. Unless my mom had something. I looked at Travis to see if he had forgotten but he looked as calm as ever.  
  
"Yah I heard about it." I socked Travis playfully in the arm.  
  
"And you didn't remind me! Travis!" He sheepishly smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I thought you remembered. I was going to talk to you about it during our date but we had a little interruption." Travis shot a look at Ray and Robbie who pretended to be looking somewhere else. I let out a chuckle and smacked Ray in the arm.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?"  
  
"For ruining my date." Ray had a speechless look on his face as he stuttered for words. I laughed and continued walking. I secretly thought of what I would wear. I would probably wear a blue-green poodle skirt that I thought I saw in the attic. This would be great. 


	12. Go Grease Lightning, GO!

Chapter Twelve  
  
I entered the crowded gym and was met with the sound of swing music. I searched around for Travis. It took me a while to get my outfit together so I just told him to meet me there. When I saw him I felt the wind being kicked out of me. He was wearing a black bomber jacket and a pair of black jeans. His hair was slicked back with gel and he had a slight curl hanging in his face. He looked totally fifties. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"You look great." I blushed at his comment but I also had to agree. I had found the blue-green poodle skirt in the attic as I thought I would. It had a white poodle on it with a pink bow and a gold sequin collar that ran up the skirt to my waistband. I was wearing white shoes with my socks pulled up and rolled down. I had on a white collared T-shirt and white cats-eye glasses. My hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and tied with a purple ribbon. I looked like my grandmother in her high-school yearbook.  
  
"Hey pretty lady." I spun around and saw Ray standing in front of my but for a moment I thought I was inside the movie Grease. He had his hair slicked back and was wearing a T-Birds jacket. He looked amazing. Just then something caught my eye. I looked up and saw a flash of lime green headed in their direction. When the flash stopped I could see that it was Audrey. She was wearing a lime green dress with a white sweater. She looked like the perfect housewife, right down the white high heeled sandals and the beehive hairdo.  
  
"Aud, you look fantastic!" I felt the fabric of her dress. It was silk and seemed to flow with her body.  
  
"I must say the same to you. That skirt is great! And I adore the glasses! Where did you get them? I looked all around and couldn't find any." I took off the glasses and let her try them on.  
  
"My mom said they were my grandmothers. They're authentic, just like this skirt. My grandma made it back in 1952." I laughed as Audrey put on the glasses. She looked like a librarian. She took them off and handed them back to me.  
  
"Wow, that skirts old." I noticed how Audrey put an emphasis on old. She always had to have new clothes, even if they were supposed to look old. But that's Aud for ya.  
  
"Lily, you want something to drink?" I turned around and remembered that Travis and Ray were with us. I nodded and asked for a DrPepper. Audrey started talking about the live band when my voice caught in my throat. Audrey waved her hand in front of my face to make sure I was with her. The next minute I burst out laughing. 


	13. Will I What!

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Robbie was standing near the entrance with his arm around Kim. He was wearing a T-Bird jacket like Ray and had on black jeans. Kim had a pink ribbon tied around her Afro. She had come as one of the pink ladies. She had on a pink bomber jacket and tight black high waters that went just above her ankle and showed off her shiny black high- heels. She looked great; you never would have guessed she was sick.  
  
Audrey turned around to see what I was looking at and burst out laughing too. When Travis and Ray came back they looked confused. I pointed to Robbie and they also, started to laugh. Robbie caught sight of us and walked over, Kim at his side.  
  
"Hey guys. You look great. I love your costume Lily." I blushed. Kim was never nice to me. I was just glad that she felt comfortable around the gang. She really needed friends right now and she seemed to be nicer than before.  
  
"Thanks Kim. I love yours. You look just like Sandy at the ending of Grease." She laughed and blushed.  
  
"Well you look like Patty Simcox. You know, the preppy at the beginning of the movie. Your hair is just as long." She was right. People had been telling me that all night.  
  
"I know, isn't this outfit the most, to say the least." I laughed as I imitated the character. After a few minutes of talking Travis pulled me to the dance floor.  
  
"You look amazing."  
  
"So do you. Just like my very own Danny Zucko." We both let out a laugh.  
  
"Naw, my hair isn't dark enough." I didn't hear what he said. I was too transfixed on his eyes. It was so nice to be able to stare freely into them. When he caught on to what I was doing he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was the perfect moment. We were both in the middle of the dance floor with the disco ball shining down on us and Blue Moon was playing. I felt funny because at one point of the song I remember in the movie the T-Birds mooned everyone. The image popped into my head and I burst out laughing.  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No! It's just the song and the movie and...never mind. Lets just dance." As we continued to dance I heard an interruption in the song. When I looked up Mr. Waller was on the stage.  
  
"Will Lillian Randall please come to the stage?" I looked at Travis only to find a smile planted on his face. He pushed me towards the stage.  
  
"I would like to invite you, Lily Randall to perform your song Don't Tell Me What To Do for the dance. Do you accept?" 


	14. Light in the Head

Chapter Fourteen  
  
"Come on Lily!!! You can do it!!!" I laughed as I saw Ray and Robbie cheering for me. But for some reason the butterflies wouldn't leave my stomach. I leaned down to talk to Travis.  
  
"What do I do?" He took my hand and squeezed it.  
  
"You sing, Lily. You've done this a thousand times. Just sing." My confidence scared the butterflies out of my stomach and I grabbed my guitar. As I took my seat and began to sing I was amazed to see everyone dancing. People were really enjoying my song. As something caught my attention I looked down in the crowd and saw Travis staring up at me smiling. With my newfound confidence I belched out the last lines of my song.  
  
As I stepped off the stage I felt dizzy. My legs were wobbly and felt like noodles. I set my guitar down and felt as if I was going to collapse. I wound up stumbling over my feet and saw the floor rushing towards me. Just as I thought my skull was about to smash against the wooden floor I felt three pairs of strong arms gripping me. One pair was holding my right arm, one pair was holding my left arm, and one pair was wrapped around my waist. When I looked up I saw that Robbie had my right arm, Ray had my left arm, and Travis had my waist.  
  
I tilted my head up to look at Travis and felt immediately light headed. The next thing I knew I was in my bed with Travis staring down at me. I tried to lift my head but it was so heavy.  
  
"What happened?" My voice was hoarse and I sounded like a toad. I was so embarrassed that Travis was hearing me like this.  
  
"You passed out. I guess the lights on you were too hot and the pressure of performing just tired your body. You've been asleep for about an hour." I blushed. I pulled my covers off of me and saw that I was in my pajamas. I quickly looked up to him. "Your sister changed you. Not me." I let out a sigh of relief. I stood up but wound up falling right into Travis' arms.  
  
"My own personal knight in shining armor." I leaned my head up and out lips met. This is where I'm meant to be. Right here with Travis. I'll forever be in his arms. Or so I thought. 


	15. Oh no! Tell Me This Isn't Happening!

Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Hey Ray, why so down?" I sat on the large trunk of the Weeping Willow in my front yard next to my childhood friend. The last time I had seen him cry was in eighth grade when he didn't make the softball team.  
  
"Audrey and I broke up. No big deal." Ray had to be the worst fibber on the planet.  
  
"You cheese plug. How can you say no big deal with tears running down your face? What happened?" I wiped his tears away with my index finger. He turned to me and clutched my wrist.  
  
"Lily?" I stared at him with worry in my eyes. I knew something was going to happen that I didn't want.  
  
"Yah Ray?"  
  
"I don't love Audrey. That's why we broke up. I was in love with the idea of being in love with someone who cared for me back. I never got that with you." My entire body went numb. Please tell me Ray doesn't still have feelings for me?  
  
"Ray don't do this."  
  
"Please? Just let me kiss you for real. Not as a sabotage to get someone to break up with me?" No, no, no!!! I am not hearing this.  
  
"Ray, what about Travis?"  
  
"What about Travis? Lily he won't find out." I stayed quiet. Ray tilted my face up with his index finger and his lips met mine. It was just as I had remembered. I felt as if we were back at Mickey's two years ago in front of Veronica. As he pulled away I looked into his eyes. He was still the same old Ray. He quickly stood up and ran off.  
  
After a few moments of utter shock I stood up and climbed the stairs that led to my porch. When I reached the top I stopped in my tracks. I was standing face to face with Travis. Tears gleamed in his eyes and I knew he was hurt because he never cried in front of people.  
  
"Nice to see you put up a fight Lily. You and Ray make the perfect couple." Travis threw a single lily at my feet and ran off. I fell to the floor and picked up the flower. As I smelled it's sweet fragrance I felt burning tears stream down my face. My illusion had been shattered. My knight in shining armor was gone. 


	16. Tears Without Emotion

Chapter Sixteen  
  
"I hate Ray!" I screamed to my younger sister Simone as I entered the house. Simone had short blonde hair that rested an inch above her shoulders and aqua eyes. She's a freshman but could be passed off as a junior with me. She's always been very tall for her age, even thought I'm still an inch taller than her, and she's a perfect size six.  
  
"Now why would you say that? Ray's been your best friend since forever. Come here and tell me. What are sisters for?" Urgh, why do I even talk to her? She always takes Rays side and sounds like a dope at the same time.  
  
"Simone Katrina Randall, lay off!!! This is my business, not yours so back off!!!" I sauntered up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I rested against the door and fell to my knees. Tears stung my puffy pink cheeks. I hated that I had snapped at Simone like that but it was hard enough going through it once, I don't want to give my sister a recap.  
  
I stood up and wound up falling onto my bed. My pillow was tear stained within seconds. A few minutes later Simone knocked at the door. She always did this weird tap so I would know it was her. She opened the door and she had a box of tissues in one hand and a bowl of ice cream in the other.  
  
"The one woman cheer up committee is here to lift your spirits." I had to smile at her efforts. She really was trying but...it didn't help. She sat next to me on my bed and offered me a tissue. I gladly snatched it and blew my nose.  
  
"So, tell me what's up? Why do you 'hate' Ray?"  
  
"He's ruining my life. I though he was happy with Audrey but it was all a lie. He broke up with her and wound up kissing me under the Weeping Willow outside. Travis saw and now he hates me and he threw this at me." I fingered the lily in my hands. Tears lay on the petals, and they weren't mine, they were Travis's. I felt the burning tears flow freely down my face like a river flowing down stream.  
  
I jumped as the phone rang. Simone picked up and listened for a few moments before turning to me. She had a worried look on her face and I knew what she was about to say. My pulse rung loudly in my ears as she said the words that shattered my perfect dream. He wanted to break up. Travis had called to say he wanted to break up.  
  
It wasn't until Simone hung up and wiped away my tears that I realized I was crying. This was the ultimate way to know you were numb. Tears with no emotion was something I never thought I would experience but here I was living through it. I thought I would scream but I mistook the feeling, I wasn't going to scream, I was going to faint. The ringing in my ears seemed to explode and the only thing I could see was a vast space of blackness that I couldn't escape. I just rested there and welcomed unconsciousness. 


	17. I Can Hear But Why Can't I See?

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. It's a little...different...but that's what's great about me, you don't know what to expect. Anyways, I really hope you like it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
I heard Simone's faint voice beckoning for me to wake up. I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy. I decided to just go with the flow. This whole blackness thing wasn't so bad. At least no one could hurt you. I felt Simone place my head on a pillow and then heard her call the ambulance. When she slammed the phone down she wrapped a blanket around my body. I thought she would then leave and wait down stairs for the ambulance but instead she picked up the phone again.  
  
"Hi, may I please talk to Ray? Thank you very much Mr. Brennan." I noticed the long pause. I was drifting off into silence when Simone spoke again. "Ray! I'm so glad you're there, you have to come over...yes now, when did you think I meant, tomorrow around five? Just get over here and fast!" Simone hung up and once again picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Mrs. McGrath, is Robbie there? This is Lily's sister Simone." Just like before there was a pause followed with the sound of Simone screaming into the phone. "Robbie! Get down to my house now! Lily just passed out...Travis called earlier and when I told her what he said she went unconscious...just hurry okay? And bring your car!" Thank God!!! The last of the annoying calls. Now I can finally get some real sleep. Dang it!!! Why is she picking up the phone again? Who is she calling? Who's left to call? Oh no. I felt my stomach tie into knots as I realized 's number she was dialing.  
  
"Hi Rachel, is Travis home...can I talk to him? It's about Lily...Travis! It's Simone, you have to get over here now!" Simone paused and I heard her let out a frustrated sigh. "Travis, this has nothing to do with her wanting to beg your forgiveness, she passed out right after you called." I heard the phone slam down on his side of the phone and then the dial tone. I tried my hardest to yell for her to just be quiet but I couldn't even move my lips. It was like I was in a glass shell. I could hear everything around me but I couldn't see it our talk to anyone else.  
  
"Everything's gonna be okay Lily. The hospital doesn't have any ambulances available so Ray, Robbie, and Travis are gonna come with us." Simone's voice continued to break. I heard her open her mouth but she was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. She up and run down the stairs and open the door for the three boys. I heard the pounding footsteps rush up the stairs. Someone sat next to me and grabbed my hand. Ray, it had to be Ray. But then I heard him speak and I realized it was Travis.  
  
"Lily, wake up! Please wake up? Lily please I..." I heard his voice break off and then felt tears hit my face. Wake up!!! I want to wake up! Let me wake up NOW!!! I stopped screaming to myself when I felt Travis pick me up. I knew it was him because I could smell his cologne. I slightly bounced as we went down the stairs. This is so weird. I hate not being able to see where I'm going. It's so confusing. A few minutes later I was resting on Travis in the back of Robbie's KIA SUV. After what I guessed was ten minutes, we arrived at what I could only assume was the hospital. I was set on a stretcher and taken into a room where they gave me an IV and I received the medicine that would finally let me rest.  
  
Here's a preview of chapter 25, the most eventful chapter yet! Here's that last paragraph in that chapter:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- Half an hour later I turned left on 7th street and headed toward the small ice cream parlor. As I walked past an ally-way I stepped in something wet. I looked down and saw that the liquid was red. Blood. Panic filled my body. I walked down the dark and cold ally and found the cause of the blood. A gasp escaped my lips. A dead body lay at my feet.  
  
Hope you like!  
  
Trina 


	18. Waking Up Isn't Always A Good Thing

A/N: Amanda!!!!!!! Keep your mouth shut! I don't want anyone to find out who the dead body is. If people knew they wouldn't read my story and what fun is that?!? Anyways, who knows (other than you), it could very well be a homeless person? I'm strange like that; you's should know that by now! Anyways, ON WIN THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
My eyes opened and were met with the ghastly sight of white. White walls, white lights, white sheets, white everything!!!!!!! After staring at blackness for who knows how long, this sight was painful to my eyes. Wait a minute! I opened my eyes once again. I can see! No more black. As I was basking in the glory of being able to see I noticed something that wasn't white. It was Ray. He sat in the corner farthest from my bed.  
  
"Hey Ray." My voice was horrible and scratchy but I continued talking. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Lily." He stood up and gripped my hand as he sat in the chair next to mine. For a split second I thought I saw someone peering into the room but then again, this is a hospital. It's most likely a nurse.  
  
"Ray...I don't want to blame you. I mean, technically it was your fault but...I should have stopped you. And I didn't, and that was my fault." Tears streamed down my face in hot floods. I thought I heard someone shuffle outside but once again I reminded myself that I was in the hospital and sick people were coming back and forth.  
  
"Lily, I never thought this would happen. I never thought Travis would find out. He's so mad at me. I hate seeing him like this. He's angry but still upset. He's sad. I can read it in his eyes. And I know it's all my fault and that hurts more than anything." I noticed how his words would break as tears ran down his face and fell to the floor. Seeing Ray cry was nothing new to me. I had seen him cry many times but...this time just seemed different. Maybe because this hurt him so badly. I slid my arms around his neck and held him as we cried into each other's shoulders.  
  
"You really love him don't you?" Our crying had died down and we were just sitting there.  
  
"Yah, I do." More tears flowed out of my eyes. For some reason my eyes flew to the door. I had heard another noise but I had to keep reminding myself that it was nothing. I guess I'm just hoping for it to be Travis.  
  
"Ray, I've never felt like this before. I have butterflies in my stomach consistently and whenever I see him the butterflies want to come out. When he said he wanted to break up I just...I couldn't take it and I guessed that's why I passed out." Ray looked at me and then looked away with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Lily, the doctors think...they think something might be wrong with your blood. They're not sure but this is the second time you've passed out and...it could be leukemia. But they're not sure." My heart stopped and I ceased to breath. My body froze into place and a cold chill ran up my spine. I saw Ray notice this and he quickly spoke up. "They said it could be nothing!!! Lily you've also been under a lot of stress and that could have caused that unconsciousness." I let out a breath of air. I was terrified more than ever but I had to believe that this was just stress.  
  
"Ray, where's Travis?"  
  
"He hasn't been here the entire time you've been in the hospital. He refuses to see you. Say's it would be too painful to see the girl who cheated on him." I felt my cheeks tingle as more tears formed in my eyes. "He said that if he saw you like this he would give in and be with you again. And he doesn't want to do that."  
  
A/N: Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!!!!!!!! Take that MoonGopher! Lily MIGHT have cancer! HeheheheHahahahaHohohohohoh!!!!!!!!!!!! Naw, I'm over the MoonGopher thing. Some people are just very vocal with their opinions. I still don't think she/he should have told us what to and what not to write but hey...I don't own her/him.  
  
Anyways, I hope you liked. If you did than review! It won't kill you. Plus it make's me happy and a happy me means more chapters. Which brings me to my next topic. I'm going camping this week until the 2nd so I won't be posting. Sorry but I LOVE hiking which is weird because I hate physical activity to the highest extent. But I'm NOT fat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trina 


	19. Unwelcomed Confrentation

Okay, I had someone say that what Travis did was totally unlike him and she no longer likes my story and you know what I have to say to that? Bite me! This is TWO YEARS later, Travis can change!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Frankly I don't care if she never reads this again because if she can't deal with that she'll hate what's coming up.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Ray had left a long time ago. I was sitting alone in my hospital room with noting but a CD player and a case full of CD's. I picked out my N.E.R.D cd. I know it's a total pop/rap cd but I just love it. I scanned for number six, Breakout. It was a somewhat sad song and fits perfectly with my mood. As the song played on repeat I let the tears flow freely down my face. During the middle of the song I heard a knock on the closed door. I figured it must be Robbie so I got quite a shock when I saw Travis enter.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I winced at how hurtful I sounded.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing. Lily I..." I decided to cut him off.  
  
"Travis, you know how I'm doing. I know-I know it was you...outside my door when I was talking to Ray." My voice broke with the tears. "So what are you really here for?"  
  
"Lily...is this, is this because of me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Did you blackout because of me? Is this all my fault?" I saw small tears forming in his eyes. My heart ached to wipe them away. Instead of the small heart-wrenching tears that had been on my cheeks only moments earlier, my face was sopping wet from the flood of tears that were flowing down my face.  
  
"I don't want to think that! I don't want to put the blame on you! Travis, kissing Ray was the biggest...mistake of my life. I regret more and more...every time I look at you...because all I can think about...is the look on you...face when you threw the lily at me. Travis, I just want to be happy! And...the only way I can be happy...is if I'm with you!" My voice kept breaking and my voice was hoarse, but the message got out and that's all that matters.  
  
"I can't. I can't take you back Lily." He scrunched his eyes together as he paused and let the tears fall. "I already gave you a second chance. And you kissed Ray. I know you wish you could take it back but you can't. Some part of you must have wanted it since you didn't object. Mess up once, it's and accident; screw up twice, it's your fault. It's so hard not to forgive you because...I still love you...but what you did hurt way more than this. I'm sorry. I just...I have to go." He quickly turned around and walked out of the room. Blood was not reaching my face. I cried into my hands. A few minutes Robbie came into my room. I blurted out the entire thing.  
  
"Why, why, why? Why me? Why is this happening to me? I can't believe I was so stupid! I just lost...the best thing that ever happened to me. If only he knew...if only he knew he saved me. Robbie, I was going to... Robbie...please help me? Please!!!" As I sat and cried into Robbie's shoulder I saw something outside my door. Travis ran past my room with tears in his eyes. 


	20. You Have To Take The Good With The Bad

Chapter Twenty  
You Have To Take The Good with The Bad  
  
I walked down the hall to my homeroom. It was my first day back at school since being released from the hospital. When I opened the door everyone stared at me and then went back to their conversations. Only one pair of eyes remained on me. They belonged to Travis. I glanced at him and our eyes met. I quickly looked away as I felt my stomach tighten. I stared at my shoes as I walked to the back of the class and sat down in my rusty chair that was probably thirty years old.  
  
For the next fifty minutes I tuned out my homeroom teacher who was droning on about how we should replace play time with work time and have three traits that would help us throughout life: Being trustworthy, respectable, responsible, and fair. I had heard the lecture so many times I had in memorized. I looked up at the clock and saw that we had three minutes left. I looked back down at my notebook and felt something hit me in the back. I leaned down and picked up the note that lay at my feat.  
  
Lily,  
We have to talk. I had a long conversation with Robbie last night and I realized some things I hadn't thought about before. Please meet me under the Weeping Willow in front of the school during lunch???? I'll be waiting.  
Travis  
  
He wants to talk to me!!! He wants me back; I just know it! I neatly folded the note and placed it in my backpack. The bell rang and I headed off to my history class. I floated on a cloud all the way there. The only problem was that the cloud floated me straight into Audrey. Her stare was cold as ice and her face was filled with only one emotion: hatred. She brushed past me and attempted to walk away.  
  
"What is going on Audrey?" She quickly stopped and spun around on her two-inch heel.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me." I winced at how mad she sounded. "I can't believe you!!! First you steal Travis from me and then you steal Ray too!!! You must have no idea how much Ray means to me." Tears poured from her eyes yet she still looked mad.  
  
"Audrey I'm..."  
  
"Don't even talk! Okay, I don't want to hear it. When I lost Travis I thought I had lost everything. But...then I found Ray and things-they seemed so much better. I've never been so happy in my life. That is, until you took that away from me." Audrey stormed off and left me alone in the hallway. I fell to the floor and banged my head against the locker behind me. Little did I know that what happened next would alter my perception of life. 


	21. Test The Waters

**_Chapter Twenty-one_**

_** Test The Water's**_

I walked into class and sat down at my seat. As usual, I took out my planner and wrote down the homework and then passed notes with Ray who sat in front of me. Ray had written a funny joke and I was replying to him when the class phone rang. I watched the teacher pick up the phone and listen foe a few moments before looking at me.

"Lily, can you come here? The calls for you." This caught me off guard. I never get calls. I stood up and took the phone.

"Hello?" Why would someone call me at school? What was so important that it couldn't wait?

"Hello Lillian. How are you doing today?" Asked the cheery male voice on the other end of the phone.

"Fine, thank you." My voice was shaky.

"This is Doctor Salazar from the hospital. We just got the test results back from you blood test to search for any hint of leukemia."

"And?"

"The results came back negative. I'm proud to say you do not have cancer." I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything's going to be fine. I'm healthy and happy and I'm about to get back together with Travis. Could this day get any better?

"Thank you. Well I have to get back to class. Bye." I hung up the phone and returned to my cloud. The day flew by and the next thing I knew I was sitting under a Weeping Willow staring at Travis and waiting for him to speak.

"Lily, I talked to Robbie and I realized that I was being cruel. I should have believed you wouldn't lie to me. You're my best friend. I should trust you. And with everything you're going through...this must be hard on you. I shouldn't have put so much of my pain on you. I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me? You're my best friend and no on could take your place even if they tried." His apology was heartfelt and would make any girl happy but I noticed something the average girl wouldn't. He wasn't referring to me as his girlfriend. Just as his best friend.

"Wait...a minute, are you saying you want to be friends again? _Just_ friends?" He got what I was trying to say and looked at his feet.

"Yah, I think that's what I'm saying." His words came out slow, almost as if trying to convince himself. "Maybe...we should see other people. You know, test the waters?" I was speechless. My wonderful day had just been handed a pile of crap. "Lily? Are you okay?"

"Yah, um...test the waters, fine with me. Uh...Travis, I better get going. I have to do...stuff. Really important-stuff. So, um, bye." I was slowly backing away and the next minute I was running as fast as I could back into school.


	22. Please Don't Hate Me

**_Chapter Twenty-Two_**

_** Please Don't Hate Me**_

****I looked in the mirror at my reflection. My eyeliner was running and tears soaked my light red spaghetti strap shirt. Some tears had even fallen on my dark denim capris. I looked awful. I locked the bathroom door and set my backpack on the counter. I pulled out a brush and combed through my knotty hair. I then proceeded to retouch my make up and dry off my shirt. I didn't want Travis to know I had been crying.

I unlocked the door and walked to the art room. I had to talk to Audrey. I peaked in the door and saw her sitting in a corner focusing on the canvas in front of her. I opened the door and walked over to her. She continued to ignore me. I looked at the picture and saw that is was of Ray. He was staring at a slightly distorted version of me. Behind him was an upset looking Audrey. Tears shone in her eyes and I felt guilt flood to my head. I fell to my knees in front of her.

"Audrey, please listen to me? I'm sorry, but I had no idea Ray had broken up with you until he came to my house and told me. When he kissed me...I didn't feel anything between he and I. All I felt was disgust with him for being so sleazy. I talked it over with him and he says he felt like a slime ball and resents it with all his might. Audrey please listen to me?" I looked up at her and saw something on the painting I hadn't seen before. Behind Audrey was Travis, the look on his face was identical to the look he had when he threw the lily at me.

"You were there, weren't you? There's no way you could know that face unless you were there." Audrey turned and looked at me.

"Yah, I was." Tears shone on her long lashes. "I had followed Ray because I knew he was up to something. When I saw the kiss...I could feel my feet yearning to run away but I didn't. Lily, when Ray first arrived he walked into the back yard real quick. When he was back there I saw Travis walk up onto your porch. I stayed because I wanted to see Travis. I wanted to see you. I wanted to see you in pain." She paused and collected her breath. "I don't know why. I had no idea Ray just brought the thing up, I couldn't hear. I thought you already knew. I'm sorry Lil." We stood up and hugged each other. We knew how dorky we looked but we didn't care. No matter how many fights we had we always made up. I suppose that's just how friends are.

"Wait Lil, what happened with you and Travis? I saw you two talking outside and the next thing I knew your sprinting off to the bathroom."

"He wants to test the waters. I don't really have a say in it."

"Oh, Lil. I'm so sorry. Travis is a great guy but sometimes...he just doesn't know what to do. Don't worry, I'll talk to him." She hugged me again. I cried into her shoulder. That's what friends are for I guess. "Hey, look on the bright side, at least he told you he wanted to test the waters. With me he just did it anyways." Audrey laughed and this somewhat cheered me up. At least she wasn't holding a tiny grudge against Travis or I for that.

"Thanks Aud. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh, I think I do." Audrey whispered so low that I had to strain to hear her.


	23. Stress And Smoking

**_Chapter Twenty-Three_**

_** Stress and Smoking**_

I looked at myself in the mirror. Prefect! I was wearing a baby blue, off the shoulder peasant top that went down to my mid-thigh and dark denim hip huggers. I picked up my brush and a hair bow and lay on my bed so my head was hanging off. I then put my hair up in a high pony tale. When I sat up I saw a photo of Simone and I two years ago in front of Roscoe high for my first day of school. I was wearing a black t-shirt, beige jacket, and plain jeans. My hair hung around my shoulders and I had no make up on. My style had definitely changed but so had I. At least I'm not a slut. I'm still out going and I'm still a total ANTI-conformist. Plus, Travis seemed to like this look. At least he did when we were going out.

I walked back over to my dresser and put some make up on and some eyeliner. I pulled a few strands of hair out from my pony talk so they framed my face. I then sat on my bed and slipped on my black DC's. On last mirror check and I was headed out the door for school. When I arrived I sat on the front steps next to Ray. He had a distant look on his face.

"Ray, why did you lie?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked at me.

"You said you never loved Audrey. You were lying. If you had been telling the truth you wouldn't be staring at her right now." His cheeks turned crimson. I had seen Audrey talking to Travis when I walked onto school grounds.

"I don't know what to do. I...I miss her so much. I had just wanted to see if I had any feelings for you still...and I don't." I let out a sigh of relief. I had wanted him to confirm this for quite a while and this was a load off my chest.

"Ray, she misses you too. Just talk to her. Explain things and I'm sure she'll forgive you. She's been so depressed since you two broke up." He looked at me with thanks. I simply gave him a hug and pushed him in the direction of Audrey who had just finished talking to Travis. I grinned as I watched them talk. Smiled were plastered on their face. After five minutes of talking they were sharing hugs and kisses. Why can't I be as happy as them? I sighed and walked into school and prepared for another boring day.

When the lunch bell finally rang I rushed off to the art room. I guess Audrey had rubbed off on me because I always seem to want to paint when I'm stressed out. It was better than my old habit, see, about a year ago I was having a lot of stress. My parents were fighting, my grandmother had passed away, and I had to deal with Travis dating some girl named Renee (it only lasted two weeks). In the midst of it I started smoking. Audrey caught me and I quit and got hooked on painting. Some times I still have that craving for a cigarette and right now is one of those times. I could really go for a smoke but I simply can't. I refuse to resort to that again.

School let out two hours ago. I decided to skip RFR. Here I am, sitting on the roof of my house. I have the beautiful blue sky in front of me; lush green trees cover the floor as far as the eye can see. I'm simply staring at it with a smile on my face and a cigarette in my hand.


	24. Stay Out Of My Buisness

**_Chapter Twenty-Four_**

_** Stay Out Of My Business**_

"Lillian Kate Randall! What are you doing?" When I jumped the cig fell out of my hand and landed on the ground beneath me. I looked down and saw the figure lean down and pick up the cigarette. He looked at me with a look that told me I had better explain.

"Travis, it's not what you think?" Oh yah, that was great. And the Oscar goes to Lily Randall for the worst lie of all time.

"You mean you weren't sitting on your roof smoking? Then what were you doing, riding a pony?" I looked down in shame.

"Travis, you don't understand."

"But I want to. Lil, please come down here?" I waited a moment pondering what I should do. I stood up and looked at him.

"No. Travis, _you _are the reason I do this. You're the reason I started. You caused this so I have nothing to say to you." I wiped away my tears and climbed in my window and out of sight from Travis.

The next day at school Travis tried a totally of thirteen times to corner me to talk to me but I always had an excuse or found some way to ditch him. This was my problem and I would find some way to stop on my OWN.

When the lunch bell rang you could find me sitting on the roof of Henry Roscoe High. About a year ago I had found the staircase that led up here and always seemed to wander up. The only other person who knew about it was Audrey.

I lay on my stomach and looked over the edge of the roof. I saw Audrey talking to Ray but suddenly Travis was in the picture. He said something to Ray and then Ray left. As Travis talked to Audrey her face became twisted and angry. She looked directly at me and I knew what Travis had said. I leaned back and sprinted to the staircase. I was hoping to get out of there before Audrey could catch me at the bottom.

Sadly when I opened the large metal door at the bottom of the stairs I was met with the Eyeliner Queen herself. Standing behind her was Travis. He looked at me with a look that screamed, 'I'm doing this for you!'

"Lillian Randall, you promised me you would stop smoking."

"I did." I stared icily at Travis. "That is, until he broke my heart. Travis, this was none of your business! You should have just kept you big mouth shut!" I walked up to Travis and slapped him across the face. I then walked off. I was going home and no one was going to stop me.


	25. Red Liquid

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_** Red Liquid**_

"Lily, please talk to me?" I spun around and wound up crashing into Mickey who was washing one of the tables.

"Sorry Mickey."

"No problem kid." I looked behind Mickey and saw Travis. He had a Band-Aid on his cheek and his eye was turning purple.

"Did I do that to you?" He nodded. "I'm sorry. I was just so mad and...it's no excuse." We sat down on the orange couch in front of the fireplace. We were the only people there except for a couple dressed in all black with white face make-up that were sipping their large mocha's.

"Lily, I'm sorry for hurting you. You mean so much to me...but you really hurt me too. I know you didn't mean to kiss Ray, we've talked about this already, but...I can't change the way I feel. I still say we should test the waters." I looked away.

"But Travis, I already know that there's no one I'd rather be with."

"I know but...we're seventeen. We're supposed to be having fun. I've been a loner all my life. Now I just want to be a normal kid. I want to date girls and go to parties and have break ups and...I want all that stuff. I can't have that if I'm in a steady relationship. I'm sorry, but I want to have some fun." Travis sighed before he stood up and walked out of the disc store.

"Damn it!" I stood up and ran out of the store. I soon found myself wandering around downtown Roscoe. So far I had seen two hookers, one drug dealer, three homeless, and six guys had hit on me. This really was the worst night of my life.

I turned the corner and bumped into Audrey. I was surprised to see her. I didn't think she would come to a place like this so late at night.

"Audrey, what are you doing here?"

"I have to pick something up for my dad's birthday tomorrow. Last minute as usual. Well. I really have to run. The store closes in twenty minutes. Since you're here how about you meet me at the ice cream shop around the corner in half an hour?"

"Okay, see you then." Audrey then ran off and left me alone.

Half an hour later I turned left on 7th street and headed toward the small ice cream parlor. As I walked past an ally-way I stepped in something wet. I looked down and saw that the liquid was red. Blood. Panic filled my body. I walked down the dark and cold ally and found the cause of the blood. A gasp escaped my lips. A dead body lay at my feet.


	26. Nightmare In Roscoe

**_Chapter Twenty-Six_**

_** Nightmare In Roscoe**_

I pulled a flashlight out of my purse and shined it on the face of the body. Another gasp escaped me and I fell to my knees. I cried for what seemed like hours before I grabbed my phone and called the cops.

"Hello?" The mans voice was cool and calm. It only made me hate him.

"Hello? I have a dead body lying at my feet. I'm in the ally-way on 7th street in downtown Roscoe. Come quick!" I then called Ray.

"It's go time!"

"Ray, you need to get to downtown Roscoe now! You know the ally on 7th?"

"Yah. It's right around the corner from my house. You know that."

"That's where I am. Come quick! Please just hurry up and get down here?" I stood up and could hear the police and ambulance sirens in the back of my mind. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. Why now, why did I have to find the body?

A few minutes later Ray pulled up. I flew into his arms and clutched him tight. He held me close and I cried into his shoulder. The cops and paramedics soon arrived and I had to explain everything to them.

"I was walking around when...I ran into her. We planned on meeting at the ice cream parlor...later on. I was heading over there when...I stepped in blood. I wandered back here and...found her...she's my best friend. I never thought...who would do this to her?" The policemen wrote down what I said and then they took Audrey away. She was covered in a body bag, just like in the movies. The only problem was, this wasn't a movie. This was all too real.

Ray and I cried until we ran out of tears. Audrey was my best friend and Ray's girlfriend so it was logical why it hurt. We would up in the warehouse just talking. It was two o'clock when someone slammed the door shut to the station and found the two of us crying on the couch.

"Lily? Ray? What wrong? Why are you crying?" I looked up and saw Travis standing above me. I stood up and held him close to me with the strength I could muster.

"It's Audrey."

"What about Audrey? Is she sick, hurt, did she break up with Ray?" I could hear the panic and confusion in his voice. I didn't want to say it because then I had to keep admitting that it was true but I had to tell he. He deserved to know what happened to his ex girlfriend.

"No Travis. She's...she's dead."


	27. Why Can't I Stop Kissing You?

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

_** Why Can't I Stop Kissing You**_

Travis clutched me tighter than I thought possible. I could feel his body trembling as he cried. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight. Ray came over and rubbed my back. Half an hour later wee were sitting on top of the table talking. Travis told stories of his relationship and how he had always felt neglected by her.

"I mean she didn't even come to my birthday!" At his comment I looked up at him. His eyes were on mine. I knew what he was thinking. I was glad Ray had left a few minutes ago. It gave Travis and I a chance to talk. The only problem was we didn't talk. We cried. We went back to our position of holding each other and crying, it was sadly pathetic. I leaned up and kissed Travis on the cheek. We looked at each other for a moment before our lips met. I felt a rush of happiness; it had been so long since I had kissed him. But the next thing I knew he pulled away and stared at me with a look of shock.

"I can't do this. Not again, I won't! I have a girlfriend, I can't do this to her. I can't believe this is the second time I've had a girlfriend and I've cheated on her with you!" I looked dumbfound at him. I had no idea he had a girlfriend. I watched helplessly as he walked out the door. Once I regained my thoughts I ran after him. I caught up with him in the park. He was sitting on a swing. I couldn't tell if he was crying because a heavy rain was pouring but I figured that's what it was.

"Are you serious? Are you really dating someone?" He looked up at me and I saw that he really was crying. I walked up to him and wiped away his tears. It didn't really matter with the rain but it was a nice gesture.

"Yah, we started going out this afternoon. I've know her for awhile and...she asked me out and I said yes." I looked him up and down. Plaid shirt, denim jeans, army green jacket, this was still the same Travis. No matter how much he pretended to be this macho man he would always be the Travis I had spent high school so far with.

"W-what's her name?"

"Um...Lily, don't pretend you're happy for me because I know you're not." I looked at the floor in shame and then looked back at him. I was so close yet...so far.

"I really want to know, it just...Travis, don't you realize that this is my fault. I set you free in a way. I made you comfortable. Too comfortable." I paused and let the words really sink in. "But that's besides the point, what's her name?"

"Alexandria Renee, she lives around the corner from my house and I've know her since freshman year. She's a year younger than us." My heart plummeted into my stomach. So it was true, she wasn't just made up. Once again I had lost my chance.


	28. My Trip To The Mortuary

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight_**

_** My Trip To The Mortuary**_

I sat on the hill overlooking the lake that Travis had brought me too a while before. I leaned against the oak tree that I had chased Ray around on that eventful date. So many memories came back to me. In my hands I held the one thing that meant the most to me: my rose locket. After a while of thinking I thought I would drive myself crazy. Thinking about Travis was hard but it was even harder because today was Audrey funeral and Travis was bringing "Alex" as he liked to call her.

I sighed and stood up. I found my way to my house and changed into my pale blue dress with pink hibiscus flowers on it. Audrey had bought the dress for me and I thought it was the right thing to do. When I arrived at the funeral home I quickly saw Travis and the gorgeous Alexandria.

She looked like a model. Her layered blonde hair (the same color as mine) that fell just below her shoulders were accented with dark brown and reddish highlights. Her eyes were forest green and if you looked close enough you could see that they were color contacts. If it weren't for Travis's latest growth spurt she would have been two inches taller than him but instead she was and inch shorter than he at 5'7. Her teeth were as white as her dress, which looked almost too perfect to wear. It was a halter dress with a plunging next line. The hem rested on her mid-thigh which showed off her bronze tan that was so perfect she HAD to be a frequent member at the tanning salon. On her feet was a pair of white pointed toed high-heels.

As I looked down at my dress the only thing that was the same was the halter and the hem. I felt pale compared to her and could only think of thing's to do to improve myself. I looked at my white high-heeled sandals with a pink butterfly on them and felt childish. I looked up and saw Travis staring at me. A blush crept to my face and as much as I wanted to run and hide I didn't. I took in a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hi, Travis. And you must be Alex. It's so nice to meet you." Travis smiled, happy to see me trying to be civil. Alexandria on the other hand stared at my outfit with disapproval before shaking my hand and wandering off to the snack table.

"Are you seriously telling me she's sixteen? She looks like she's nineteen! Not to mention a supermodel!" Travis bashfully smiled.

"Yah well, my neighborhood isn't cheap. It's...upper class. But, I'm glad to see you taking this so well. How about you come with us over to my house after the funeral? It would really mean a lot to me."

"Sure." I didn't feel like being in the same house as Travis and the model but when I saw how happy it would make Travis I had to agree.

"Great!" Travis gave me a warm hug and led me over to where they were seated. And then the ceremony began, and I couldn't handle it.


	29. Special! Travis' Point of View

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine_**

_**Special-Travis' Point of View**_

Man Alex is annoying. Why did I go out with her in the first place? See, during the entire wake all Alex could talk about was how dorky Lily looked and how Audrey was always mean to her. I got fed up with it and broke up with her in the middle of the funeral. She stormed off. As soon as the funeral was over Lily sped off, obviously not wanting to talk to me.

Here I am in the middle of the park. No children were around so it was quiet. As I stepped on the sea-saw I watched as the other end was lifted up as I was dropped down. I walked across the child's toy and lifted myself onto the top of the monkey bars. I watched the sun fade behind the mountains is a painting of colors too beautiful for words. Darkness soon followed and still I sat in peace.

I thought about Lily and how much fun we used to have. Why did I let that go? Why did I give up the one good thing in my life? The one person who made me feel like I belonged just had to be the one person I let slip away. I checked my watch and saw that it was close to 11:20. That fit since I had been here for so long and the funeral had ended at 8:30. I sighed and hopped off of the jungle gym and started walking toward the lake. I had just passed the swing set when I felt a sharp blow to the back of my skull.

I was then spun around and was face to face with a mysterious man wearing all black and a ski mask over his face. My gaze drifted down and I saw his fist connect with my stomach. I keeled over in pain, as I knew he had broken my ribs, but this man wasn't done. When I looked up he punched me straight in the jaw. Flashing pain shot throughout my body as blood ran down my face. The metallic taste of blood tainted my mouth. I stood up and fought back though. After a few weak hits in his stomach I managed to nail a blow to his left temple.

He moved back but quickly recovered and reached into his coat for something. He sneered at me with a gleaming knife in his hand. His green eyes then connected with mine and I felt a jolt run up my spine. The sudden image of Audrey ran through my mind and I knew what the sign meant. When the man spoke he only confirmed what I already knew.

"Now I'm gonna finish you off just like I did your ex-girlfriend." His voice was deep and raspy but you could tell he was scared. "You should have heard her scream, it was like music to my ears. She never should have turned me down for you all those years ago." It was like slow motion as he lunged at me. When the knife finally penetrated the skin on my stomach the pain was so sharp I almost didn't feel it. I then felt the sharp pain as he slashed my chest and back. I slowly fell to the floor and watched as my vision went red and then...blackness.


	30. Over The Radio Back to Lily POV

**_Chapter Thirty_**

_**Over The Radio/ Back To Lily POV**_

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling with tears running down my eyes when the phone rang. I looked at the called ID and saw that it was Ray. I sighed and reluctantly picked up the phone and answered.

"Hey Ray. What are you doing? It's past midnight." My voice was scratchy and tears were slowly falling into my mouth.

"Lily, you have to turn on the radio." He sounded frantic and scared.

"If I turn it on will you leave me alone?" He was starting to irritate me.

"Yes but..." I hung up the phone and stared at my radio. Should I? Why not? But I wonder what's so important? I grudgingly rolled over and clicked my radio on. The sound of Garbage's 'Stupid Girl' echoed out of the speakers. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to turn it off when a loud beeping noise took over the frequency. I had only heard the sound twice before. The first time was when I was six and a teenage girl had gotten attacked in Roscoe Park. The second time was when I was twelve and two nineteen year olds had been kidnapped but later found safe.

I turned the radio up as the reporter came on.

"Just half an hour ago a local junior at Roscoe High was found slashed in Roscoe Park. The seventeen-year-old was hit in the back of the head with a crowbar and then beaten. His injuries include four broken ribs, a broken nose and jaw, a severe head injury to the back of his skull; and the worst, the young man was stabbed in the stomach which punctured one of his lungs, and was slashed across the chest and back.

"The gentleman has been taken to Roscoe Hospital where he is in severe critical condition." The lady paused as someone handed her a bit of new information. "The young man has now been identified as seventeen-year-old Travis Strong. We will keep reporting on this throughout the night." The beeping noise came back on and then the song from before returned.

I stared at the radio not wanting to believe what I had heard. I shook my head in denial and ignored the burning tears that had captured my face. My hands were clenched together so tightly that my nails penetrated the skin and began to bleed. I stood up, threw on my coat, tacked a note to my door, and left the house in the direction of the hospital. I've already lost Audrey, I'm not gonna give up Travis too.


	31. I Offically HATE Hospitals

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

_**I Officially HATE Hospitals**_

I frantically threw open the doors to Roscoe Hospital and ran up to the nurses desk. I could feel the stares of curious onlookers burning holes in my back. I ignored them. Nothing mattered to me other than Travis.

"May I help you miss?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Travis Strong?" The woman looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Mr. Strong is currently in surgery. He won't be out for another five hours if all goes well." I pounded my fist on the desk in frustration as I bowed my head to hide my tears.

"Thank you." I turned around and headed for the door when I heard the nurse speak.

"Miss, are you a friend of Mr. Strong?"

"Yes." She looked at a list on her desk and looked back up at me.

"Are you a Miss. Lillian Randall?"

"Yes." She went around the corner and motioned for me to follow her.

"Mr. Strong's parents are currently waiting outside of the surgery room. You have a full view of the surgery but don't bother the surgeons. Mr. And Mrs. Strong requested that if you showed up that you be allowed to see Travis." We turned a corner and I saw two people staring in a window that I could only assume let them see Travis. They turned and saw me. Smiles spread across their faces as they walked over toward us.

"You must be Lily. It's so nice to finally meet you. Travis talks non-stop about you. We knew he would want you here. You're his best friend." They looked back to the glass separating me from him. I saw that they were working on stitching his lungs. The sight was hideous. No just the sight of the surgery but also the sight of his face and his cut chest. I turned around and covered my mouth. The nurse took me by the wrist and led me to his room. I sat in a nearby chair and soon found my way to sleep.


	32. TRAVIS! Don't Go! You Can't Leave!

**_Chapter Thirty-Two_**

_**Travis, Don't Go! You Have To Stay**_

"Hey sleepy head." I awoke to the sound of Travis' soft velvety voice. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked up and saw Travis propped upright staring at me, his longer spiky hair flying in every direction as usual.

"You're back. How are you feeling, you look like shit." I wasn't lying; sixty percent of his face was a bruise. The good thing was his shirt was off, but the bad side to that was that he had a large blood soaked bandage circling his entire chest.

"I don't feel too good. The pain killers aren't strong enough." We both laughed at this. "It's kind of hard to breath and I'm feeling a little lightheaded so I think I'm gonna go to sleep." He barley had enough time to finish his sentence before he drifted off. I smiled at how much he looked like a child. I pulled a magazine out of my bag and began to read it. Everything was a rhythm, the noise of my flipping the pages and the sound of his beating heart. When I finished the magazine I focused on the sound of his heart in the monitor.

Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep, all one rhythm. I found myself drifting off to sleep when the rhythm changed. The beats became slower and then one consistent beep took over the sound. I looked at the monitor and saw a straight line running across the screen. My heart rate quickened and I ran into the hallway and stopped a nurse. She quickly ran off to find a doctor.

When the doctors rushed into the room they told me I would have to leave. I pressed my ear to the door and could her them. Someone would shout, "clear!" and then you would hear a jolt, as Travis' body would thud against the bed. This happened four times before I heard the beeps. At first they were slow but quickly went up to a normal pace. As soon as I let out a sigh the doctor came rushing out of the room with Travis on a stretcher. I ran up to a nurse.

"What's going on? Where are they taking him?" The nurse focused her attention on me.

"They're taking him back into surgery. His heart stopped because of lack of air. They think one of the stitches might have snapped under pressure." My head clouded and I suddenly felt dizzy. The nurse took notice to this and led me to a nearby chair. I few minutes later I passed out.


	33. The Up's and Downs of Love

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

_** The Up and Downs Of Love**_

I awoke in a room that looked familiar. When I looked to the corner of the room I saw the image of Ray but that quickly vanished into thin air. That's when I remembered the white room I had been placed in when I had been hospitalized the time before. When I looked to my left I saw a curtain separating me from another patient. I made sure I had no IV's sticking into me and sat up. I quickly peaked beyond the curtain to see who I was with and felt my breath catch in my throat. It was Travis.

"Travis!" I whispered. I doubted he could hear me but I had some things I had to say and this was the perfect time. I stood up and closed the door. The nurse that had been helping me saw what I was doing and I explained that I had to talk to him in private. She understood and left us alone. I sat back down on my bed and began talking to him. I focused on his long spiky hair and thought of how he had changed and knew what I was gonna say.

"Travis, I know you can't hear me but, I just have to say something to you. I love you, and I mean that with all of my heart. I know most couples just say that but I really mean it. You hurt me so much when you broke things off. I thought something was wrong with me and I didn't want to be who I was. You hurt me so much, but I couldn't hate you. I just couldn't, I tried so hard but it was impossible.

"When I first me you I knew something would happen between us but I never thought that it would be as traumatic as this. I just wanted to be happy. But, in the beginning when I found out you liked Audrey my dreams were shattered. I started having feeling for Ray. I thought I had feelings for him but I was wrong. I just wanted to make you want me. You were the one thing I wanted that I couldn't have. Then you started spending more time with me and I thought things were going great. And then we kissed.

"That got me so confused because now, for the first time, I thought of Audrey. I had dismissed the thought of her until that point but now that consumed my mind. Then you guys broke up and I thought this was finally gonna be my chance, and then that got shot down the toilet. Then, this year, when I asked you out I thought that I was gonna get my second chance and what happens? That blows up in my face too. But Travis, all I want is for this whole thing to be fixed, so, whether you can hear me or not, I love you." I stood up and kissed him on the lips.

I sat back down in my bed and rolled the covers over me. It's amazing what getting something off of your chest can do for your mood. I was getting comfortable when I heard something. "Lily?" It was Travis! He was awake. I stayed quiet. "I don't know if you're still awake but, just so you know, I love you too. I'm sorry for putting you through all this." I smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	34. Will Everything Stay The Same

**_Chapter Thirty-Four_**

_**Will Everything Stay The Same?**_

"Simone!!!!!!! Were did you put my Pick Love T-shirt. You know, the one with the two purple picks with Pick and Love written on each. You borrowed it last week and never returned it!!!" I stuck my head out of the door and saw Simone walk out of the bathroom with the toothbrush in her mouth and her hair up in curlers.

It's in my room, under my bed, next to my...math book and under your...blue Tension T-shirt." I rolled my eyes and glared at her as I walked down the hall to her room. "Why does it mean so much to you anyways?" I stood up and brushed the dust off of my PJ pants.

"You really need to clean under there. And Travis bought me this T-shirt and I want to wear it since today is his first day back since the attack." Simone spit out her toothpaste and rinsed her mouth before she spoke again.

"Speaking of that, do they know who did it?" I pulled my PJ top off and threw on my T-shirt.

"Not yet, but Travis has a meeting with the police today after school. He thinks he knows something that has to do with his attack and Audrey's murder." Simone walked out of the bathroom and I walked in and turned on the curling iron.

"Wow, can't wait to see what happens." I nodded and flipped the edges of my layers out. I then applied my make-up and left for school. The entire time one thought ran through my mind: please let them find whoever did this to Travis and Audrey.

When I got to school I spotted Travis and immediately brushed off my faded denim jeans and ran up to him. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" He chuckled and pretended to go into deep thought.

"Well, with that angelic voice it can only be my Lily." He removed my hands and spun me around so I was facing him.

He cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. When we broke apart I pressed my forehead to his and we both stared in each other's eyes and laughed. After a few more baby kisses we headed off to our homeroom. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt silly but I didn't care. I was happy and that's all that mattered. We sat down at our table and entwined our fingers under the table.

"So, you ready for your police meeting?"

"Not really. But I know that this guy had to be found. What he said was so..." Travis looked away in anger and I noticed that the grip on my hand had tightened.

"Travis, what happened, what did he say? And how does he have a connection to Audrey? Did he...did he kill Audrey?" Travis looked at me with a sad look upon his face. Tears gleamed in his eyes as he nodded his head.

"Yah, he did."


	35. Revealing the Truth and An Attack on Cam...

**_Chapter Thirty-Five_**

_** Revealing the Truth and An Attack On Campus**_

"He murdered Audrey and I'm next. Lily, I wasn't supposed to survive that attack. He told me...he told me that..."

"Travis, what did he say?"

"When he was talking to me he said that he was gonna make me pay like he did Audrey. He said that he loved the sound of her screams." Travis paused and chocked back some tears. "Apparently she had turned him down in freshman year because she wanted to date me. He's held this grudge ever since." My jaw hung open as I programmed all of this into my head. Travis snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Lily, you're cutting off the circulation to my hand." I looked down and saw his hand turning a gross shade of purple. I let go and stared into space again. "Lily, what going on?"

"Travis, I know who it is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Freshman year, I was hanging out with Aud when Chase Thomas came up to her and asked her out. She said no and started staring at you so he would get the point. As he walked away I heard him mumble that he would make both of you pay. I dismissed it since Chase it, well, a geek." Travis looked as if it had just dawned on him as well. It had.

"I remember that. Chase came up to my a few days later saying he was going to make me pay. For what, I had no clue so I just figured he had a few screws loose." I quickly kissed Travis and grabbed his hand.

"Travis, I'm scared. I want to go with you to the police station today." Travis had a look of doubt on his face but when I gave him a stern look he agreed.

As the school bell rung Travis and I looked at each other and sighed. This was it, time to put Chase behind bars. I told Travis I had to get my notebook out of my locker and ran down the east hallway and turned onto the south hallways were my locker was located. I opened my locker and slammed it shut when I felt a pair of strong hands grip onto my shoulders and throw me hard across the hall. My back slammed against one of the lockers and my skull smashed against the cold metal. I looked up and saw Chase standing above me. His sandy hair flung in every direction and his green eyes burned with anger.

"You can't tell them!!! I'm NOT going to jail, I WON'T let you rat me OUT!!" He pulled my up by the arms and flung me against more lockers. I felt a jagged piece of metal pierce my skin. I tried to cry out in pain but Chase covered my mouth. His body pressed me against the locker and his fingers were digging deeply into my left arm and even the skin around my mouth. The air left my body and my head became heavy. I finally gave in to the pain and was left unconscious in the middle of the hallway as Chase left the scene.


	36. Someone Help Me, Somethings Wrong

**_Chapter Thirty-Six_**

_** Someone Help Me, Something's Wrong**_

When I awoke the first thing I saw was a pair of soft brown eyes I had come to trust. Ray. I gulped in a breath of air and coughed a little. My ribs hurt but not nearly as much as my arms. I looked down and saw a large bruise forming where Chase had gripped my arm.

"Lily, what happened to you?"

"It was him, Ray it was him, he did this and...Travis...killed Audrey...coming back..." Ray pressed his fingers to her mouth to silence her and had a very stern look in his eyes.

"What do you mean, 'killed Audrey?' Lily, you're not telling me something and I want to know NOW!" I looked at him in fright. Ray had never spoken to me in this manner I started trembling. "Lily, I'm sorry, it's just...what about Audrey?"

"He killed her, he tried to kill Travis, and he just attacked me. If we don't go he's gonna get Travis!" My voice was rising in fright but Ray held me still.

"Travis is fine. He got to the police station safely. He was wondering where you had gone and was really worried, that's why I came looking for you. He wanted to come but I forced him to go." I silently nodded and Ray helped me stand up.

I slipped and Ray gripped onto my arm to hold me up. A yell of pain escaped my lips. Ray quickly let go and I leaned against a locker and slid down. I looked at my arm and saw where the metal from the locker had pierced my flesh. The cut looked to be about half an inch deep and 3 inches long. The blood had been dry but when Ray gripped me the scab must have broken off. The cut was oozing with fresh blood, just the sight of it made me wince.

"That looks like it hurts. "I gave him a look that said, "duh!" He ripped the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped up my cut. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Thanks Ray, that was sweet. But, I have to get to that police station. Chase has to be stopped before he gets to Travis." We both nodded and ran in the direction of the exit.


	37. BuhBye Chase, Enjoy Your Cell

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven**_

_**Good Bye Chase, Enjoy Your Cell**_

I banged on room 105 in the police station. After and few knocks the door opened and I spotted Travis and ran to him. He stood up and his arms welcomed me. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and gave me the once over.

"What happened to you?" I grasped my air and tried to stop my heart from pumping in my ear.

"Chase, when I went to get my notebook Chase confronted me. Apparently he knew that we were gonna turn him in and he didn't like that." One of the policemen motioned for me to sit down and I did.

"So, Lily, is it? Please explain all that happened." Travis grabbed my hand as an attempt to boost my confidence.

"Well, I was talking to Travis when he told me about the guy saying that he had asked Audrey out and she had said no, that's when I realized that the guy was Chase. Well, after school I had to get my notebook and he walked up behind me. He grabbed my shoulders and flung me into a locker and then basically strangled me and that's all I remember. I passed out soon after."

"Thank you Miss. Randall, that's all we need. Both you and Mr. Strong may leave." Both Travis and I nodded and left. As we exited the station I saw Chase standing by his car, his spiked sandy hair blowing in the wind and his eyes flaming with revenge. Travis saw too and quickly put his arm around me. Even thought he was still badly hurt he was ready to put up a fight for me. Chase spun his keys in his finger and walked up the stairs staring at us.

"So I guess you told. Even after I warned you." Travis pushed me back and stepped up to Chase.

"Leave her alone Chase. She only did what's right. You killed a girl; do you have any idea how serious that is? And all because she turned you down, that's has to be the stupidest reason I've heard yet! And now you've come after me AND my girlfriend. You're not getting away with it." Chase leaned closer to Travis and snickered.

"That's what you think, Buddha boy." Chase spit at Travis' feet and walked away.


	38. Winding Down

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

_** Winding Down**_

Two months have passed and nothing huge has happened. Chase was taken to jail after he was found guilty at his trial. He's received a life sentence and was tried as an adult because of the severity of his crimes. Ray finally stopped the grieving process and realized that Audrey would want him to be happy, with that in mind he began dating a transfer student from New York named Grace. Grace is the kind of person no one can hate and she and Ray make the perfect couple. It may seem strange but I have the feeling Audrey sent Grace to him.

As for me, I'm happily one of the elite seniors at Henry Roscoe High. Travis and I are doing great. I feel more in love with him than ever before. But for some reason I think something big is about to affect out relationship. Maybe it's just nerves but I don't think the is going to be good. I guess I'll just have to see how things turn out.

I also reunited with my old band, No Mans Land, from freshman year. During sophomore year Parker and Megan and I split apart as Audrey and I became friends once again, now that Audrey is gone I've found my self being drawn to Parkers outgoing attitude for the second time. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm truly being myself without any secrets from anyone.

As I look back on what has happened in the past few months I realize that we all got a second chance. I got a second chance at love with Travis and I also got a second chance at life. I got the chance to live life by only living up to my expectations. I'm not trying to impress, I'm just trying to be myself.

Travis got a second chance at happiness too. Just the same way I did. And now, I think Travis is finally ready to open up to people and not hide secrets inside. I still have the feeling something bad is going to happen but for now I'm going to spend everyday with him living as if it were my last, as if this time I wouldn't get a second chance. I hope that will be enough.

Ray got a second chance at love because he got the love and kindness from Audrey that I never would have been able to give him. And he's one of the lucky few that also got a third chance, thanks to Grace that is. I think now Ray is really going to shine.

And that last person that got a second chance is someone you might not expect. Her name is Audrey Quinlan. Even though she was brutally murdered she did get a second chance. Ray was her second chance. Travis and I hurt her terribly and in the worst way possible, but Ray gave her the life she deserves. She got what every girl on the planet wants, someone who loves them. That was something Ray was great at. He devoted his life to her and that's what gave her a second chance.

So I guess when you add it all up this is what you get: we all got a second chance at life. We finally got to be happy and not worry about what other people think. Our second chance wasn't a chance at all; it was one person that changed our lives. One person that made us comfortable enough to just be ourselves and not try to live up to the expectations of our piers. Now think about it, are you just going to wait for your second chance to come and find you? Or are you going to become your own second chance? Don't let life go to you, get off your butt and look for it yourself. This is Lillian Randall signing off.

**_The End_**


End file.
